How to Explore Your Dragon
by Toothlove
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are in their cove when Hiccup finds out something very unique about Toothless. Contains Toothcup and something that I have yet to see on this site, you'll have to read it to see what it is. Don't want to see it? Don't have to read it.


**Hey readers, I have returned from my break to give you another unique story. The reason for my leaving will be at the bottom of the page. **

**So, this is a story inspired by a story from my friend Puffin777 on Archive of Your Own called Hiccup's Harem. I love the story he wrote, and I think you guys should check it out as well after you read this one.**

**As I mentioned in the description, this story has something that I don't think this site has ever seen, but I won't tell you what it is. You'll just have to read it to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on Berk, and Hiccup and Toothless were just hanging out at the cove where they became friends. The cove was always a special place for them, and ever since Berk accepted the dragons as friends, they would head back there just for some peace, quiet, and to share in the memories.

Hiccup was just lying on the ground, eyes closed, basking in the sun, when suddenly he feels some water being poured onto his face. This wakes him up and he looks to see Toothless standing next to him with a little bit of water still dripping from his mouth.

"Toothless? What did you do that for?" Hiccup asks.

"**What? I was just pranking you while you were asleep." **Toothless responds with a gummy smile.

"Yeah? Well, now you got my shirt all wet. Thanks a bunch, useless reptile."

Toothless sticks his tongue out. "**Little fishbone. Now c'mon, you can just take off your shirt, leave it to dry."**

"Fine, I will." Hiccup takes off his shirt and hangs it on a nearby tree to let it dry. Hiccup learned dragonese a few months ago, so he and Toothless can talk to each other. He can't speak it himself, but he can understand it. It has made things a bit easier for both of them.

After Hiccup hangs up his shirt, he turns to Toothless who sees his bare chest and stomach. Hiccup may look skinny with his clothes on, but he is actually quite fit. The contours of his small muscles make him look very appealing. Toothless then says, "**Say, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do humans wear those extra skins?"**

Hiccup was a bit confused about the question. "You mean clothes? We pretty much wear them to help keep us warm and to hide our…private bits."

Now Toothless was a bit confused. "**Private bits? You mean your genitals?"**

Hiccup blushes at the question. "Well, basically yeah."

Now Toothless is even more confused. "**But why would you want to cover those up? Don't you want others to know what kind of man you are? Are you ashamed about them or something?"**

Hiccup blushes even harder. "Look, everyone has to cover their genitals up because, well, that's just something we don't want to see every day."

"**Ok…but that doesn't answer my question. Like, why cover them up? Why don't you want people seeing them? If you are ashamed, then why? Why would anyone be ashamed about someone else's gen…oh. Right." **His cut his own sentence short after he realized a reason why.

Hiccup asks, "Uh, Toothless? Why did you stop talking mid-sentence?"

Toothless blushes. "**Nothing. It's nothing really. Uh, forget I said anything."**

Now Hiccup is a bit worried that his dragon is hiding something. "Toothless, is there something you're not telling me? Because you know I'm here for you if it's a secret you want me to keep."

Toothless knows that there's no chance of Hiccup letting this go now that he's suspicious. "**Fine. Most dragons that I've gotten…intimate with usually turn me away after seeing me."**

Hiccup was a bit surprised. "But, why would they turn you away? Are you just too…big for them?"

"**It's not that, so much. They're just freaked out by the…oh how can I put this delicately, by…how much I have, down there?"**

"How much? I don't follow."

Toothless sighs. "**It's because I have both."**

"Both? Both what?"

"**Both…parts."** Hiccup was still very confused. Toothless then knew that this guessing game was getting old so sighed and just decided to say it. "**I have both male and female parts. I'm…I'm a hermaphrodite."**

Hiccup was shocked. This was probably the strangest thing Toothless had told him. "What?"

"**It's true. I have both a penis and a vagina. There, now you know. Go ahead, call me a freak, shoo me away, destroy my tail fin and leave me here so you'll never have to see me again. You wouldn't be the first." **Toothless was tearing up as he was saying this. All the memories of dragons pushing him away that he had kept suppressed all these years came flooding back to his mind.

Hiccup quickly gathers his thoughts and says, "No, wait. I wouldn't do that to you. You're my best bud. Ok, yes I was shocked for a second but this is actually pretty fascinating. In fact, I think it just makes you that much more special."

Toothless sniffs. "**Really?"**

"Yes, you are an amazing special dragon, and something as simple as what you have between your legs just makes you even more that."

Toothless manages to stop crying and gives Hiccup a hug. "**Thank you, Hiccup. You have no idea what it means to me to have a friend like you.**"

Hiccup pats him on the head. "You're welcome, bud. That being said, though, could I…see what you have?"

Toothless breaks from the hug and asks, "**Are you sure?"**

Hiccup thinks for a moment then says, "Yes, actually. I have to say, I've flown on you hundreds of times but never thought to look under you. I actually don't think I've ever noticed anything like what you're telling me."

Toothless blushes and was about to decline, but again he knew how persistent Hiccup can be. "**Ok, fine."** He turns around so that his backside is facing Hiccup and lifts his tail. Hiccup was surprised to see that it was true. He saw Toothless' anus and his ballsack and right in front of that was his sheath, but right underneath his anus was a slit, which he assumed to be his vagina.

"Wow, you really do have both. Wait, but then, do you prefer being called he or she or…"

Toothless rolls his eyes. "**'He' is preferred. Just because I have a vagina does not mean that I like people using the other pronoun.**"

"Gotcha." They are both silent as Hiccup observes his dragon's genitals. He asks, "Can I…touch them?"

Toothless blushes. "**I guess."**

Hiccup first places his hand on Toothless' vagina and rubs his fingers around and inside. "Wow. So…wide. Hey, do you have any breasts or mammaries?"

Toothless smiles at the question, "**I actually do not. I just have a vagina, it's sort of the reason why I prefer being called 'he'."**

"Ok." He then reaches his other hand down to touch and hold his balls. He found that, while the rest of him was hard and scaly, his ballsack were actually quite smooth and skin-like. He could see that as he was doing this, Toothless' cock was starting to poke out of its sheath. Hand still playing with his pussy, Hiccup reaches over to grab Toothless' cock and coax it out of his sheath. "I gotta know, how does this feel?"

Toothless shudders with pleasure. "**Amazing. I've never had anyone touch both my pussy and my cock at the same time, anyone who would accept me after finding out about me would just use one or the other."**

Hiccup smiles, "They probably just don't appreciate how special you are like I do. So, you want to take this further?"

"**Oh absolutely."**

"Great. Do you want me to start by fucking your pussy or do you want to fuck me?"

Toothless thought about it for a second. "**I think I'd like you to fuck me first. I'm pretty big, and I don't want to hurt you." **

"Alrighty then. Why don't you just lay on your back and let me take care of the rest?"

Toothless was delighted so he rolls over on his back and spreads his legs. His cock was already rock hard at this point, and his pussy was very wet. Hiccup takes off his pants and lets his equally hard cock spring out into the open air. He then sits on Toothless' tail and lines up his cock with his pussy and slides himself in. Hiccup was much smaller than Toothless so he had no trouble going balls deep inside the dragon, but Toothless did his best to squeeze his pussy walls around Hiccup's cock.

He then starts thrusting his hips forward and back. His balls were basically brushing up against Toothless' asshole every time he went all the way in. Toothless just lied there with his head rolled back and tongue hanging out, panting and moaning in bliss.

Hiccup was thoroughly enjoying it as well, he felt Toothless' vaginal walls close on his dick, coating it in fluids that Toothless was leaking out. His own cock was also dripping pre-cum onto his chest. Hiccup noticed this and reaches one of his hands up to grab the knot and base of Toothless' cock while his other played with his smooth ballsack and balls some more, making Toothless purr in pleasure.

Hiccup was getting close but pulls out right before he came, making Toothless whine a little. "Sorry, didn't want to cum just yet. I was just thinking, now that I've tried your female bits, I want to see if you can also use your male bits."

Toothless was a bit concerned. "**Hiccup, I would love to see that as much as you, but as you can see, my dick is about half the size of you.**" Hiccup smiled, walked over and lifted his metal leg over Toothless' chest and sat on it. "**What are you doing?**"

Hiccup then leans in and presses his lips against Toothless' in a long, passionate kiss. Toothless didn't know what to say, as dragons do not do this sort of thing. Hiccup then pulls away from the kiss and says, "I promise. I will be fine. I trust you enough to know that you won't hurt me. And if it does end up hurting too much, I can just go back to your pussy. Ok?"

Toothless teared up a bit at what Hiccup was saying. He says, "**Go for it.**"

Hiccup sits up and uses some of the vaginal fluids from on his cock to lube himself and Toothless a bit. He leans forward and positions the tip of the cock against his asshole. He pushes himself back and moans a bit as he felt the first few inches being pushed in. It hurt a little so he stopped for a second to adjust himself.

Toothless could see that Hiccup was in pain so he asks, "**You ok?**"

"I'll be fine, I just need a second to get used to it."

And a second was all it took as Hiccup starts to slide himself further and further down the length. He managed to take half of it before needing to stop. He then slowly moves himself up and down the shaft, making him moan in a bit of pain but mostly pleasure.

Hiccup slides himself further and further down the shaft until he reaches the knot and sits there for a minute before pushing himself up and down, making the shaft grind against his insides.

Hiccup then turns around and sees Toothless trying to insert the tip of his tail into his vagina but his fin just gets in the way. Hiccup then has an idea. "Here, Toothless. Try this." Hiccup then takes off his metal leg and tries to hand it down to Toothless.

Toothless is surprised that his Hiccup is really offering his leg as a sex toy. "**Are you sure?"**

"I'm sure. I can just wash it in the pond."

Toothless smiles then grabs the leg with his tail and positions it towards the lips of his pussy. He pushes the cold metal in, making him moan upon contact. It was very cold, as it was metal, but it actually felt quite nice. Toothless then starts moving his tail back and forth, making the leg go further and further inside him causing him to moan.

Hiccup then continued to slide up and down Toothless' shaft while Toothless fucked himself with Hiccup's leg. They were both in a state of pure bliss. Hiccup then starts to pick up the pace a bit and force more of the cock inside him until finally he reached the knot. Toothless gave him a worried look but Hiccup gave him another look saying, '_Don't worry I can handle this._"

Hiccup takes a few deep breaths then pushes himself up a bit before slamming himself down, causing the knot to force Hiccup's anus to stretch farther than ever before and close around the base, sealing them together.

As soon as Hiccup got down, Toothless' balls tensed up and his cock surged, shooting hot dragon cum in his rider's asshole while his pussy also leaked some fluid that got onto the metal leg. The force of the cum caused Hiccup to cum as well.

They both settle in for a bit to let Toothless' knot soften before Hiccup pushes himself up and makes the knot and the rest of the cock slide out with a pop. Toothless weakily hands Hiccup his leg back and Hiccup, despite his ass being very sore, hops over to rinse it off in the pond.

Hiccup then puts the leg back on and looks behind him to see Toothless lying there on his back, cock sliding back into his sheath. Hiccup then dips his head into the pond and takes a big mouthful of water and then spits the cold water into Toothless' cunt making him jump from the water getting inside it a little.

"**What was that for?**" Toothless asks.

"Just a little payback for waking me up earlier." Hiccup says as he goes to find his clothes. His shirt was dry at this point, so he put it back on. Toothless wanted to do something to get back at him but was a bit tired at the moment so he just made a mental note to do something later.

* * *

**And there you have it. Toothless is a herm and Hiccup is ok with it. **

**So, the reason why I took a break from writing was because I am part of a few adult dragon forums, one of which is my own called The Tooth Society which you can check out with permission from me, anyway I've been putting a lot of focus on those forums lately which is why I haven't been posting stories lately.**

**As for my stories, I'm not going to promise regular posts like I used to, but I will say that I do have a few short stories like this one, some clean some adult, in mind that I can't wait to share with you all.**

**One last thing, Dragon Mating Habits, I have actually decided to stop doing those for now. I just don't have the passion to make those like I did when I started, besides I just want to focus on some other stories and my forums.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, thank you for your support on my work, and I hope to see you either on The Tooth Society or in my stories. **


End file.
